starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Han Solo
Han Solo was a Human from Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve on his crew. He was treated cruelly, and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. Solo became a smuggler, and fell in love with Bria Tharen, though she later left him. Solo then entered the Republic Security Officers program at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he got drunk and went AWOL after rescuing a Wookiee named Chewbacca. In gratitude for saving him before, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the Millennium Falcon, which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, he became known as one of the best smugglers in The Galaxy. Biography 'Early life' There were many rumors and speculation as to what happened to Han Solo in his earlier years. He was the subject of several holofilms, documentaries, and at least two supposed "autobiographies" whose true authorship was questionable. For example, one contested account said that Solo was raised by Wookiees from age seven to twelve after his parents left him. In reality, Han Solo was orphaned at an early age, and his earliest memories were of being found in a Corellian spaceport by Garris Shrike. Shrike took Solo in as a member of his band of vagabonds, training and using him in his underhanded enterprises. First, Han was sent out as a beggar, using his young appearance to get handouts. When he was older, Han learned how to pickpocket by first practicing on a droid of Shrike's, and then being sent out into the streets. During this time, Solo was befriended by Dewlanna, a Wookiee who was serving as a cook aboard Trader's Luck, Shrike's ship. Dewlanna raised Solo as her own son, teaching him Shyriiwook and taking care of him when he became ill. Han would go on to participate in numerous scams and illegal activities under Shrike's direction, including participating in an asteroid mining scam and swoop racing. Though Solo wanted to learn more about his family, especially his parents, Shrike kept all that information from him in order to better keep him under his control. For years, he did not even know his family name. At one point, soon after learning from Dewlanna that he was part of the famous Solo line, he ran away from Shrike on Corellia. There, he tracked down his long lost aunt Tiion Solo and his cousin, Thrackan Sal-Solo. The reunion with his family went badly, however, his aunt was a housebound madwoman, while his cousin was a sadistic bully who eventually sold him out to Shrike. Han did not learn about his parents, Jonash and Jaina Solo, until he reached adulthood. Education Solo's education was spotty, like those of the other children Shrike used as beggars and thieves. Though most of the children received only an elementary education from the ship's computer on Trader's Luck, he managed with Dewlanna's help to pick up some knowledge of mathematics, physics, and history by reading in his spare time. Intermittently, he would attend school while going undercover as part of a "respectable family" while Shrike was running a complicated con. At one point, Solo briefly attended a school where Garm Bel Iblis gave a speech. Afterward, he asked the Senator two insightful questions, which impressed Bel Iblis. Years later, during the beginning of The Galactic Cival War, the senator would still recall meeting Solo. Adventures with Shrike Han Solo visited many planets on the behest of Shrike. During a mission on Corellia, Han befriended the half-breed Bey, an individual he would later encounter during the Nagai Invasion, shortly after the Battle of Endor. In 15 BJP while working for Shrike, he met a fellow pirate the "infamous" Jack Sparrow who was briefly a part of the crew, and the two became friends. Sparrow was not there long however, as Shrike felt as though he was not ruthless enough, and fitting to be a pirate. This was not the last time Han would see Sparrow however. Solo earned his keep for Shrike doing a variety of unsavory jobs. He once joined a pirate group operated by cutthroats Lemo and Sanda. He made a name for himself racing repulsorlift swoops professionally and on the independent circuit. In these days, Solo made an enemy out of a Corellian swoop jockey named Dengar. During one highly publicized race through the crystal swamps of Agrilat, Solo caused Dengar to crash headfirst into a crystalline plant, severely crippling the other racer. Dengar, who would hold a grudge against Solo for the rest of his life, would later become a bounty hunter contracted to find him. In 14 BJP, Solo was sentenced to fight in the Regional Sector Number Four's All-Human Free-For-All on the penal-colony world of Jubilar for cheating at cards, a felony there. Matched against three other human fighters much larger than himself, Solo somehow managed to defeat the other gladiators in unarmed combat, suffering numerous broken bones. Just prior to the onset of the fight, Solo caught a glimpse of a mysterious figure wearing Mandalorian armor, his first encounter, albeit indirect, with the notorious Boba Fett. In 13 BJP, Solo was ready to leave Trader's Luck in order to start his own career. He made plans to stowaway aboard Ylesian Dream, an automated freighter, and go to Ylesia, where he would apply for a job opening advertised by the Ylesian high priests. When Solo was about to leave, Shrike and a few of his cohorts caught him as he was saying goodbye to Dewlanna. The armed men tried to stop Solo, but Dewlanna sacrificed herself so that Solo could escape. Solo promised to himself that, if ever he had the chance, he would help one of Dewlanna's people to repay his debt to her. Working With Sparrow Again In 10 BJP, Solo was ready to leave Trader's Luck in order to start his own career. He made plans to stowaway aboard Ylesian Dream, an automated freighter, and go to Ylesia, where he would apply for a job opening advertised by the Ylesian high priests. When Solo was about to leave, Shrike and a few of his cohorts caught him as he was saying goodbye to Dewlanna. The armed men tried to stop Solo, but Dewlanna sacrificed herself so that Solo could escape. Solo promised to himself that, if ever he had the chance, he would help one of Dewlanna's people to repay his debt to her. Solo stowed away aboard Ylesian Dream, also on board was his old friend Jack Sparrow, after a difficult flight they arrived on Ylesia. He applied for the piloting job under the alias Vykk Draygo; he was to pilot the Ylesian Dream being a drone ship, it had been falling victim to pirate attacks. A Togorian by the name of Muuurgh was assigned to be Solo's 'bodyguard', and, despite some initial tension due to the nature of the relationship, Solo and Muuurgh became fast friends. Solo also developed a relationship with one of the pilgrims who had come to Ylesia seeking religious sanctuary, a Human woman by the name of Bria Tharen. Solo remained in the High Priests' employ for a time, but after discovering the true nature of the operation- a complete scam designed to lure Pilgrims into becoming slaves -he fled the planet with Tharen, Muuurgh, Sparrow and Mrrov, Muuurgh's wife-to-be. Also key in his flight was that Bria, who had also learned the truth about the Ylesian fraud, was to be married to Ganar Tos. In the process, Sparrow, Solo and Tharen stole a small cache of treasures from the High Priest Toroenza's treasure room and indirectly killed Zavval, the Hutt administrator of Ylesia. This would come back to haunt him later in his life as many bounty hunters would be after him due to the bounty placed on his head by Zavval's relatives. Solo and Tharen eventually made their way to Coruscant so that Solo could fulfill his dream of becoming a pilot in the Republic Navy. There, Han had his identity completely changed, including new retinal patterns by Nici the Specialist. They remained together for a short time, but in the end Tharen left Solo without warning because she felt that she was holding him back. Just after he was accepted into the Academy of Carida, he was attacked by Garris Shrike, who was one of the few people who knew that 'Vyyk Draygo' and Han Solo were the same person. Han was certain to have been doomed to Hutt retribution, but Jack Sparrow killed Shrike and Han was able to kill the Shrike's bodyguard. After which, Han and Jack went their separate ways. The next day Han shipped out to Carida. Service in the Republic Security Officers There he would hone his skills as a pilot. Among his fellow students were future TIE Fighter ace Soontir Fel and Solo's friend Mako Spince. Solo graduated at the top of his class with the rank of Lieutenant. However, his hard-earned military career was short lived. Kashyyyk In 9 BJP, he was dispatched to aid The Wookiee's on Kashyyyk, who were being enslaved by Trandoshans. Han and a team of Republic Security Officers from the Republic Navy arrived on Kashyyk to settle the dispute between the Wookiee's and the Trandoshan's, which resulted in a firefight between the Trandoshan's and the Republic Officers. Bossk, a Trandoshan and enemy of Chewbacca was about to kill the Wookiee, who had been rendered unconscious during the firefight, but luckily Solo and the Team shot and arrested Bossk before he could make the kill, though, he later managed to escape. Unfortunately, Han was dishonorably discharged out of the Naval Service, because of getting drunk and going AWOL at the wookiee camp, a few days after the mission. A few weeks later, Solo returned to smuggling with Chewbacca, who had sworn a life debt in gratitude for saving his life. Smuggler Initially, Han was not happy to have the big Wookiee around. Han spent much time drinking and playing sabacc, until he was accused of cheating by an irritated Barabel named Shallamar. He probably would have been seriously injured if Chewbacca had not stepped in. After that, Han and Chewbacca grew much closer. Solo's friend Mako Spince, who had been expelled from the Academy two years before graduation, helped Solo and Chewbacca get started as smugglers. Using Nar Shaddaa as their home base, the three of them enjoyed considerable success. Solo and Chewbacca also frequently worked for the Hutt Lords Jiliac and Jabba. They piloted many of their ships, including both Hutts' personal yachts. Solo also befriended Lando Calrissian, a gambler who saved him from the notorious bounty hunter's the Fett Brothers, and Jarik "Solo", a street urchin who claimed to be a long-lost relative. Han knew that Jarik's claim was a lie, but he took the youth under his wing anyway. He also became romantically involved with the magician Xaverri and later fellow smuggler Salla Zend. During his time with Xaverri, Han became her stage assistant, and performed across the galaxies in her shows. At one point, Han even taught Lando how to fly in a ship that would be the center of much of Han's life-the Millennium Falcon. Working For Jabba Han continued to work for Jabba The Hutt as a smuggler, but once, while smuggling glitterstim, Han was boarded by an Republic Patrol Vessel and had to dump his load of spice–spice he couldn't recover. Still, as small consolation, Han and Chewbacca made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs after an attempt to recover the dumped spice turned nasty. As a warning, Jabba hired Greedo, a novice bounty hunter, to let Solo know that he was serious about getting paid. However, the Hutt lord was not renowned for patience, and none of Solo's smuggler friends would help him. In an attempt to (presumably) find the funds to pay off Jabba, Han and Chewbacca were hired to transport an imprisoned crime lord, Tyber Zann off the prison world of Kessel. Though the deal did not transpire exactly as planned, much to Solo's annoyance, the duo transported Zann and his associate Urai Fen as agreed, though only after an increased fee. Since Han Solo still had not paid Jabba the Hutt, the crime lord sent Greedo to collect the money from Solo, dead or alive. When Greedo found Solo in the Mos Eisley Cantina on Tatooine the next day, it became clear that he intended to kill Solo rather than give him a chance to pay Jabba. Han shot Greedo under the table, then paid the bartender for 'the mess', as he put it. Later, Solo found Jabba and a band of his thugs, including Boba Fett, in Docking Bay 94, where the Millennium Falcon was docked. Solo managed to convince Jabba to give him more time, promising to repay him what he owed plus fifteen percent after being paid for a routine charter flight he and Chewbacca had recently arranged in the cantina, with an? and a young farmboy. Personality and Traits Han Solo was known for his cockiness, dry wit, rudeness, piloting skills, and his fast draw. He also had an affinity for drinking and playing sabacc among other gambling games. He often boasted of his achievements he made in his ship the Millennium Falcon, such as making the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. Captain Solo was quite the mechanic, having made countless modifications to the Falcon alongside Chewie. He once said he preferred to shoot first as opposed to shooting second, and used this to his advantage on at least one occasion, because of the fact that he was ambidextrous. Han Solo was also one of the few people to evade the Fett brothers on multiple occasions. Han was not Force-sensitive, unlike his wife, children and many of his friends. Despite his family and frequent companions including some of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, Han was far from helpless in comparison. His ability to think up inventive and often extremely unorthodox solutions to problems on the fly proved to be a constant source of frustration to all enemies he encountered (and often his friends). This, combined with Han's peerless skill at the hands of the Millennium Falcon as well as the legendary "Solo Luck" more than compensated for any lack of Force sensitivity. He was, however, a man with insecurities as well. He was overprotective of his ship and hated times when the Falcon was modified or repaired too much, especially by droids, as tight bolts on the craft wouldn't let him feel how hard they were hit by laser fire, resulting in him loosening several of them around the ship. He was also hesitant to let Chewbacca, Lando or anyone else fly it. Han also vowed jokingly to never give the codes for the Falcon to his son Jacen, at least not in his lifetime. Relationships Weapons and Abilities Ships Notes Links *Gallery of Han Solo *Quote:Han Solo Category:Character Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Solo family Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Corellia